


Sister's Solace (A House of Wayne-El Side Story)

by butterflyslinky



Series: The House of Wayne-El [9]
Category: DCU
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dick Grayson is Batman, F/M, Handfasting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Past Character Death, Torture, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Batman is dead, Tim has vanished, and Steph doesn't know where to turn.





	Sister's Solace (A House of Wayne-El Side Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place concurrently to Survival Guilt.

Stephanie was sitting on the roof of Wayne Enterprises, waiting. She had heard through the comms that something had gone horribly wrong, but she didn’t know what just yet.

The sun was rising when the Red Hood swung up next to her. She stood at once. “News?”

“Batman is dead,” Red Hood said.

Steph stared, uncomprehending. “What?”

“He’s dead.” She couldn’t see past the helmet, but she could hear the grief in Red Hood’s voice. “Darkseid’s last attack killed him.”

“The others?”

“All fine...well...alive and unhurt, anyway.”

“Superman?”

“He’s...not good. But Batgirl and Nightwing can take care of him.”

Steph was crying, grateful that Red Hood couldn’t see past her mask. “I should call Robin.”

“You should go to the cave...he needs someone to take care of him, and...our brothers can’t, Superman can’t.”

“It’s…” She swallowed. “I tried to kill him myself...but I never really thought…”

“I know.” To her shock, Red Hood pulled her into a tight embrace. “I get it...I hated the son of a bitch so much, but…”

“He was your dad,” Steph finished. “You didn’t hate him enough to want him to die...most of the time.”

“Exactly.” Red Hood sighed. “Anyway. I’ll be taking the docks...you good handling the industrials?”

“Sure, if I can get back-up,” Steph said. “Will Nightwing be sticking around?”

“I don’t think so,” Red Hood said. “Though who knows...I suspect Superman will be covering what we can’t, but…”

“We’ll figure it out.” Steph swallowed. “Will...will there be another Batman?”

“I suppose I could fight Nightwing and Robin for it,” Red Hood said musingly. “But that seems a bit counter-productive. And I don’t think I could do the no-guns, no-killing thing for too long.”

“Please,” Steph said. “Like any of you could beat Batgirl.”

Red Hood laughed, a little hysterically. “You’re right,” he said. “Tell Robin I’m sorry, okay?”

She nodded. “You’re leaving, then?”

“I can’t...I hated him, but I can’t stay in that house without him.”

“Even for your brothers?”

“With Superman brooding, it’s best that I leave...if I stay there, I know I’ll do something I regret.”

“All right...good luck.”

The Red Hood nodded and was gone. Steph stared after him for a long moment, making sure he was really gone before she collapsed on the roof, sobbing. Bruce couldn’t be dead, couldn’t really be gone.

But she knew. Jason wouldn’t have been so kind if it wasn’t true. The world had shattered, and Stephanie had to keep living.

*

Steph didn’t go to the cave until the next night had fallen. Tim was there, suiting up as normal, but Steph could see he had been crying.

“Tim?”

“Heavier patrol tonight,” Tim said, his voice hard and business-like. “Superman’s not going out, so it’s just us in the center tonight.”

“Tim, are you…?”

“We’re running late.”

She didn’t say more, just followed Tim out into the night. They ran their patrol as usual--Gotham was quiet tonight. Steph was surprised--she would have thought with Batman dead, every wacko in the city would be out to take advantage of it.

Then again, he had only been dead for one night. Maybe the news hadn’t reached the denizens of Gotham yet.

The sky was just turning grey when they stopped on the roof of Wayne Enterprises. Tim collapsed almost at once, his hard expression falling away like a second mask.

Steph sat next to him and pulled him into her arms. “Tim?”

He leaned on her, breathing deep. “It’s...I don’t believe he’s gone.”

“I know...I thought he was invincible, like you.”

“No,” Tim said. “I mean...something wasn’t right. When he...when it happened...there was an explosion and everything in it was destroyed, but...the skeleton was too in-tact. The uniform was barely singed. And...and I know my dad, okay? He would have done something to get out of it, not just stood there and let it kill him.”

“Have you told Superman?”

Tim shook his head. “He’s grieving too much, and...and Batgirl told me he’s pregnant again. Even if he believed me, he can’t do anything about it.”

Steph groaned. “Which means we have Gotham and Metropolis to run ourselves.”

“Superboy can handle Metropolis...and we have the Red Hood and Batgirl to help here.” Tim sighed. “And...since Gotham has you, and them...I might have to go.”

“You can’t.” Steph pulled back. “Robin, we’ve already lost Batman...you can’t leave us now.”

“Not now,” Tim said. “I have to do some more research first...make a plan, make sure Papa and the little ones are all right...but once that’s all done, I have to find him.”

Steph took a shuddering breath. “Then I’ll go with you.”

“No,” Tim said. “Where I’ll have to go...I don’t want you getting hurt there. And Gotham needs you...I need you to lead the team.”

“It’s been less than forty-eight hours,” Steph said. “Think about it more. Please.”

“Fine,” Tim said. “I’ll think about it until I have enough evidence to start hunting.”

“Fine,” Steph said. “Team meeting as usual tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Tim said. “Better get home.”

“Come with me,” she said. “Take some time away...just...you need to grieve him, dead or not, and...it might be nicer to do it out of the house.”

Tim hesitated, then nodded. “Want a lift?”

“Always.”

Tim picked her up and flew off, back to her apartment. They slipped in the window and got out of uniform quietly. It wasn’t until they were back in Steph’s bed, Tim wearing a set of borrowed sweats that were a size too big on him, that Tim started to cry.

Steph pulled him back into her arms, letting him lean on her chest. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “Let it out, sweetheart.”

Tim nodded, clutching her waist. Steph ran a hand through his hair, wishing she could do more.

He finally cried himself out and fell asleep on her. Steph kissed his forehead and closed her eyes, hoping she would be able to sleep as well.

*

Tim was gone the next day. Steph tried not to worry about him--she knew he would come back when he was ready.

She stuck to her regular patrol, doing her best to keep Gotham safe. It grew more difficult as time gone back, Batman’s absence echoing through the city. The rogues were bolder, the petty criminals everywhere. Robin’s presence was missed, but Steph knew she couldn’t rely on him. He had his own quest, and though Steph privately thought it was ridiculous, she knew she had to let him go.

It was almost a month before she saw him again, when he called a meeting of Young Justice. They went to the Watchtower, as usual, the entire group looking rather worse for wear.

Tim was inscrutable behind his mask, but Conner looked wretched, pale and tired. Cassie and Bart were both shaky as well, though Cassie was obviously trying to hide it. Steph looked at the team and felt it shattering. Without Batman to give them orders, who were they?

“Thank you for coming,” Tim said.

No one responded.

“I...I have an announcement,” Tim said. He took a deep breath. “I’m resigning from the team.”

Everyone stared at him. “Robin…” Cassie said.

“I have other work to do,” Tim said. “And I can’t devote time to...whatever it is we do now. After Batman’s death…”

“You can’t keep chasing it,” Conner snapped. “He’s fucking dead, Tim, and nothing we do is going to change that.”

Tim turned his eyes on his brother. Steph couldn’t see his glare, but she could feel it. “I have Gotham,” Tim said. “I’m running the entire city, alone, and I have the investigation into Batman’s death, plus…”

“Bullshit,” Conner said. “I’m running Metropolis alone and I’m not quitting the team.”

“You don’t understand.”

“I do understand!” Conner was glaring as well now. “I grew up in that house as well, Tim. Maybe I wasn’t his favorite anything, but I do know that he wouldn’t…” Conner broke off, blinking back tears. “He’d never leave Papa alone,” he finally said. “He wouldn’t leave you.”

“Maybe he had no choice,” Tim said. “Maybe…”

“Robin.” Cassie’s voice was firm. “You can’t just leave us...we need you. Who’s going to lead us if you don’t?”

“Spoiler will,” Tim said.

Steph blinked. “What?”

The others were looking at her now. “I trust you,” Tim said. “And...you’re in a better mental place than we are. I think...I think you can take it on.”

Steph glanced at the others, looking for any objection, any volunteer. But no one spoke.

She finally met Tim’s eyes. She couldn’t see past the mask, but she knew right then that he needed her, more than ever. He needed her to keep the team together.

He needed her to be strong.

“Okay,” she said.

He nodded. “Thank you.” He nodded to the others and flew out the window.

Conner glared after him. “Do you have orders?” he asked.

Steph shook her head. “Not now,” she said.

“Good.” Conner kissed Cassie’s cheek and followed his brother out.

As soon as they were gone, Cassie turned to Steph. “So what now?”

“Kon’s not going to be much help,” Bart said unexpectedly. “I mean, he’s trying, but he’s really, really upset and Metropolis is really, really big and he’s got a lot of crap going on and it’s probably best if we just...plan to go on without him until Superman gets back.”

“I just don’t know what to do,” Steph admitted. “Tim...I want to help him, but I can’t.”

Cassie moved to her side and hugged her. “I know,” she said. “We all miss Batman...and...we can’t fix this. It’s not a situation we can just punch in the face and make it go away. And Tim and Conner...they’re terrible with feelings.”

“I…” Steph took a deep breath, tears starting to slip back her mask. “I love him so much...Cassie, you don’t even know…”

“I know,” Cassie said. “I feel the same for Conner.” She leaned into Steph, also crying. Steph hugged her back.

Bart shifted a bit. “Um...I’ll just…”

Cassie reached out and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the embrace. Bart squawked softly, but then he was hugging them both, a solid if vibrating anchor.

“We’re going to be okay,” Bart said. “I would know, I’m from the future.”

Steph couldn’t help but laugh, and for a moment, she almost believed him.

*

It was actually kind of nice to have her own team.

Cassie and Bart didn’t run regular patrols, so they were perfectly happy to do clean-up in Gotham and Metropolis while Conner and Tim were busy. Steph kept them busy, the news of Batman’s death and Superman’s absence encouraging all sorts of villainy.

She did miss Tim. Oh, she saw Robin here and there, flitting through the skies of Gotham, but he didn’t speak to her. Steph wondered where they stood, what their relationship was now, but she knew better than to try and ask him. Cassie was right--the Batboys were never good with feelings.

And then, two months after Batman’s death, he showed up at her door at four in the morning, looking hurt and furious like he hadn’t since it happened.

“What’s wrong?” Steph asked, ushering him inside.

“Superman benched me,” Tim said. “He thinks I’m in denial and I need to see a grief counselor.”

Steph bit her lip. “I mean…”

“Don’t start,” Tim said. “I know he’s probably right, just…” He flopped down on her bed moodily.

Steph sat down next to him. “Why don’t you do it just to humor him?”

“I can’t,” Tim said. “I...I’m in too deep.” He looked at her, blue eyes wide and full of tears. “I’m leaving Gotham tomorrow.”

She knew. “You’re going to Ra’s.”

“I have to...he can help me.”

“Tim, he’ll kill you!”

“He won’t...he…” Tim shifted. “He’s too deeply invested.”

Steph went to him and hugged him close. “If he hurts you, I will destroy him.”

“I know.” Tim leaned on her chest. “I will come back to you. Keep Gotham safe.”

Steph huffed out a bitter laugh. “Sometimes I don’t know who you love more, me or your city.”

Tim laughed as well, the tears hot on his face and her breast. “Papa always said the same thing to Dad,” he said. “But I would not love you, dear, so much…”

“Loved I not honor more,” Steph finished. “I know.” She swallowed. “Are you sure I can’t come with you?”

“I’m sure,” Tim said. “But can you wait for me?”

She wanted to say yes. Wanted to swear her fidelity to him, wanted to promise that no matter how long it took…

“Marry me, Tim.”

His head jerked. “What?”

“Marry me...now, today, before you leave. And when you come back...I’ll be here. Just…” She leaned over and kissed him. “Give me something to hold onto.”

Tim leaned his forehead on hers, eyes closed for a long time. “I’m not eighteen yet...and you know he’d never let me.”

“You seem to be done doing what Superman wants.”

“It’s not about what he wants...if a marriage contract would be binding, I would marry you in a heartbeat.” Tim kissed her again.

“It doesn’t have to be legal,” Steph said. “Just...something.”

Tim bit his lip, then nodded. “Okay.” He reached back and removed his cape, tearing a strip from the bottom. He grasped Steph’s hand and wrapped the scrap of cloth around the join. “Stephanie Brown, do you take me as your husband?”

“I do,” Steph said. “Timothy Kent-Wayne, do you take me as your wife?”

“I do.” They kissed once more, their hands tied in promise. Steph never wanted to let go, never wanted him to leave, but she knew--this was her promise to let him, and his promise to always return.

*

He was gone before Steph woke the next morning. She had expected it, but she still cried at the emptiness in her bed. The emptiness in her life.

First Batman, now Tim, and she had a feeling Conner wouldn’t be far behind. Who would be next? Would Cassie go back to Themyscira? Would Bart return to the future? Would Batgirl decide to leave Gotham as well?

Well. None of that mattered now. Tim had given her a job, and she would do it, no matter the cost. Gotham needed a defender, and with Robin gone…

She suited up at the usual time and headed out, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. The night was quiet, almost deathly still. Steph was tense, looking for the source of the stillness. It was almost like…

A shadow crossed the moon. Steph whirled around, a batarang in her hand as a dark figure dropped in front of her. She froze--she knew that silhouette, knew that symbol…

“Spoiler,” Batman said.

“No,” she whispered. “You’re dead, you’ve been dead…”

“Spoiler,” he repeated. “It’s me.”

That wasn’t Bruce’s voice. This one was lighter, calmer, and still familiar…

“Nightwing?”

“Not anymore.” He looked nervous under the mask, and as he moved into the light, Steph could just catch the bright blue alien eyes under his mask. “Gotham needs Batman...did Tae tell you…?”

“This morning,” she said. “He’s gone...and he told me not to follow.”

Batman sighed. “Thought so...do you know where he’s going?”

“Yes,” she said. “But...my loyalty is to him.”

Their eyes bore into each other for an uncomfortably long moment. “Spoiler…”

“I mean it, Batman. I know where he’s going, but not where he’ll end up. I won’t follow him, and as much as I want to bring him back, I won’t. He’s old enough to make his own decisions and…” She swallowed. “And I love him too much to disrespect that.”

Batman nodded. “Understood...but if you hear from him…”

“I’ll let you know,” Steph promised. “Further orders not related to him?”

“Just keep up the good work,” Batman said. “I’m also told you’re leading Young Justice now?”

“Best as I can,” Steph said. “We’re mostly doing clean-up work when needed.”

“See if Impulse and Wonder Girl can run patrols in Bludhaven,” he said. “I’ll be a bit occupied here.”

“Understood,” she said. “And Superboy?”

“He’s got enough on his plate,” Batman said.

“Is he okay?”

Batman shrugged. “As okay as any of us are...it’s…”

“Yeah.” Steph sighed. “I’ll be off then...you on the comms?”

“Of course.”

“Good.” She turned and was gone again. She didn’t look back, didn’t wait to see Batman take to the sky.

Her boots pounded over the rooftops, her mind a million miles away. She had expected it, of course, but she still wasn’t prepared to see Dick wearing his father’s cape, giving her orders in a voice less certain than she was used to. He was clearly shaky in his role, but…

Well, Batman was the boss, no matter who was under the cowl. She would obey him, as much as she could without betraying Tim. And maybe, just maybe, having Batman back on the streets would make things a little less chaotic.

*

Three nights later, Steph was about ready to regret that thought.

It wasn’t that there were any real surprises, but the presence of Batman had barely put a dent in the crime and violence in Gotham. So far, Steph had stopped three fights and a robbery, and it was still dark.

She landed on a random rooftop, well away from where Batman and the Red Hood would be patrolling. She never knew where Batgirl would be--it was known in Gotham that if you found Batgirl, you were probably already regretting it.

She had been there for barely five minutes--one always had to keep moving in Gotham--when someone else dropped down beside her. Steph turned and was surprised to see Catwoman sitting beside her, calm as anything.

“Long night?” Catwoman asked.

Steph stared at her. “What?”

Catwoman grinned and pulled out a cigarette. “Little birdy told me you were having a hard time. Thought a woman’s advice might be welcome.” She lit her cigarette and offered it to Steph.

Steph waved her off. “Whatever the Red Hood said is a lie.”

“He’s getting better about that,” Catwoman said. “Even had the decency to tell me the last time he went MIA. And he’s worried about...well, everyone, but you’re on the list.”

Steph snorted. “He doesn’t worry about me...he barely knows me outside of work.”

“He knows you love his little brother,” Catwoman said. “And that’s enough for him.”

Steph was quiet for a long time. She wasn’t close to Catwoman--well, no one was, not really--but Bruce had trusted her, and Steph needed to tell someone.

“We got married,” she said.

Catwoman choked and coughed for a minute. “Excuse me?”

“Well...maybe not the full thing, but...a handfasting, anyway. Enough for us. And now he’s run off, and I know he’s going to get hurt, and I can’t help him.” Steph was glad her mask hid her face--crying in front of Jason was bad enough, but crying in front of Catwoman was out of the question.

“Oh, honey,” Catwoman said. “You poor, poor girl...falling in love with a bat is never easy. Actually trying to tie one down…”

“Superman did.”

Catwoman sighed. “The bats...when they fall in love with someone, they fall hard. When they’ve found someone, they never let go of them. Even when it’s obvious why they should.”

“You loved Batman.”

“Wouldn’t call it love,” Catwoman said. “He was just looking for a warm body at the time, and I wanted to have some fun. I didn’t get broken up about it when he left...I knew Superman was better for him than I’d ever be.”

“It’s not like that,” Steph said. “There’s no other person with kids waiting for him...that I know of, anyway.”

“Oh, I know...you’re his one and only, the person he’ll love with a burning passion until his dying day...if that ever happens, I don’t know how these superkids work.” Catwoman paused for a second, taking another drag off her cigarette. “But you need to ask yourself...once he’s done ghosthunting, when he’s comes home to his wife...will that passion be too much? Will you be able to stand being his entire world until the kids come?”

Steph shifted. “I can’t get pregnant,” she mumbled.

“Fifty-fifty he can.” Catwoman smirked. “So keep that in mind on your next wedding night.”

Steph grew hot. “Nothing happened,” she said. “We aren’t...he’s not ready for that, and I’d never ask…”

“I’m teasing you, kid,” Catwoman said. “Pretty sure those Kryptonians all get pregnant by holding hands anyway...I mean, can you imagine Superman…?”

“Stop!” Steph shouted, though she was starting to laugh. “I don’t need that image in my head!”

“There, knew it would cheer you up.” Catwoman put out her cigarette and looked serious for once. “But really...you be careful. Maybe I wasn’t in too deep with Batman, but I can tell you what happens to people who were. And...and of all of those kids, your Red Robin is the most like him.”

“I know,” Steph said. “Thank you.”

“Any time, kid.” Catwoman stood up and was gone.

*

Steph knew she should go back to the Cave, report to Batman more often, try to help Tim’s family.

But with Tim gone and Dick wearing the cowl, it took a full month after Tim left before she could bring herself to go.

The cave was quiet, almost empty. The monitors were glowing, though, showing that Oracle was up and watching over the heroes. Over Gotham.

Steph crept over, almost silent. Barbara didn’t even turn until Steph was directly behind her.

“Wondered when you’d announce yourself,” Barbara said. “You’ve been hovering for fifteen minutes.”

Steph swallowed. “I never really belonged here.”

“You were one of Bruce’s,” Barbara said. “That means you always have a place here.”

Steph swallowed. “Is Batman out?”

“Yes.” Barbara sounded sad, and a bit scared. “He’s taking Robin on patrol...showing him how…”

“Robin…”

“Damian,” Barbara said. “Bruce’s kid.”

“Oh.” Steph was surprised. “I thought…”

“It’s complicated,” Barbara said. “Well...it was, for a while. They worked it out, though.”

“What about Superboy?”

Barbara swallowed. “He’s...well, Dick’s been debating how to tell you…” She took a few breaths. “Conner’s left,” she finally said. “Resigned his post and...and gone to spend time with Lex Luthor.”

Steph blinked. “Is he doing a stealth mission?”

“No.” Barbara turned and typed for a moment before she turned back around with a flashdrive in hand. “Here’s the file...you can look at it if you want, they’re all done lying about it.”

Steph took the flashdrive with shaking hands. “Does Cassie know?”

“I don’t know.” Barbara turned back around. “Can you go down to the docks? Batgirl could use some backup.”

Steph slipped the drive in her utility belt. “On it.”

She headed for the docks, her mind reeling. Why would Conner go to Luthor? How could he leave Gotham, just when everyone was lost?

If Tim was here, he could have stopped him. Conner didn’t take orders well, but he listened to Tim. Tim had always been the leader, the one that everyone obeyed.

But for all that Tim was good at giving orders, he never listened to them unless they came from Bruce.

And Bruce was dead.

Steph supposed she understood why Tim was so desperate to get Bruce back. Maybe she hadn’t been there forever, but she had gotten enough of the story from working with Tim and Conner for so long. Bruce had been Tim’s main caretaker all his life, and Tim had always been...well, maybe not the favorite Robin, but certainly the one Bruce was closest to. And while Tim loved Clark, and his brothers, they weren’t his dad in the way Bruce was.

Steph understood it, to an extent. She had always longed for a father like Bruce, had tried to make her own father like him in her mind. When she was young, too young to understand anything, it had almost worked. She’d done everything in her power to make him love her, done everything she could to please him. But part of her...most of her...all of her couldn’t be what her father wanted, because he wanted a boy, a strong boy, who liked sports and would help with crime and never complain or worry. And for a long time, Steph had hidden herself to be that boy, had done everything until she broke.

His words pounded in her head as she crossed the rooftops. _Faggot. Pervert. Not my child, not my son...sure as fuck not my daughter!_ She forced back tears at the memory of his words and his fist, the memory of how the next day he refused to look at her, never even spoke to her again except to shout curse words at her when his plans for the evening had been foiled again.

It was easier to blame Batman for making her life miserable than to admit that her father had been wrong. Easier to direct her anger at a stranger than accept that her love was misguided. Easier to swing a sword at Robin than give up on the man she wanted to be her dad.

Well, fuck him. He was out of her life now, stuck in Arkham for however long--possibly longer than originally intended if Tim had interfered. She hadn’t needed him for three years, and she certainly didn’t need him now.

Bruce had filled that void, somewhat, though he had never been particularly nurturing toward her. He was her boss first and Tim’s dad second and whatever Bruce Wayne felt about Stephanie Brown was irrelevant. Come to think on it, Steph didn’t have any particular strong feelings toward Bruce Wayne beyond a passing fondness. She had met him out of costume a handful of times; other than that, the closest she got to Bruce were times late at night when they had regrouped in the cave, masks off but costumes on, halfway between superheroes and civilians. Steph felt a bit guilty that she hadn’t gotten to know Tim’s family better, but...well, she knew who they really were, and that had to be enough.

She reached the docks. It took her a long time to spot Batgirl lurking in the shadows. Steph dropped down, landing silently beside her.

Batgirl gave no sign of surprise, though of course her face was impossible to see behind the mask. She only nodded once in acknowledgement to Steph’s arrival.

“News?” Steph breathed.

Batgirl shook her head. “All quiet...Black Mask will move tomorrow.”

“Help?”

“Yes.”

“Time?”

“Midnight.” Batgirl turned. “Time to rest.” She slipped behind a stack of crates and Steph followed. They slid down next to each other, close enough to hear anything move but far enough away they could talk in whispers.

“Heard Superboy left.”

Batgirl nodded. “Papa’s sad… and hurt.”

“Oracle gave me the file.”

“That file has bad things.” Batgirl shifted. “Superboy’s sad as well.”

“I bet.” Steph sighed. “That reduces my team to three, and we have a lot of work...Metropolis will need someone.”

Batgirl was quiet. “Maybe…”

Steph turned toward her. “Would you join up?”

There was silence for a moment. “I want to help,” Batgirl said.

“Great,” Steph said. “We’re happy to have you.”

She couldn’t see Batgirl’s smile, but she could certainly feel it.

*

Working with Batgirl was always a marvel.

There was something about the other girl that made her so easy to fight with. Words weren’t necessary with her; everything just became natural.

Which was a good thing when fighting someone like the Black Mask.

Steph had met him before, on cases with Batman and Robin. This was simpler, a business deal going down that she and Batgirl were all too happy to break up. The thugs were easy enough, but him…

He was frightening, and cunning, cruelty seeping from every inch of him. Steph had never been so glad to have Batgirl there--it was known that Batgirl was one of the best fighters in the world.

Definitely an asset to the team. Definitely a good partner.

The Black Mask escaped that night, hissing curses, but Steph didn’t heed him. She and Batgirl went back to the cave, both a bit banged up but in good spirits. Maybe they hadn’t brought in the big boss, but they had still won.

“You miss Tim,” Batgirl said as she bandaged her hands.

Steph sighed. “Of course I do.”

“But you don’t need him.”

“Need?” Steph huffed a laugh. “I don’t need anyone. But...when someone loves you, for the first time in your life...you cling to them.”

Batgirl nodded thoughtfully. “Bruce and Clark...they were the first to take me in,” she said. “I wish…” She struggled--words were always hard for her. “I want my dad back.”

Steph hugged her, and was a bit surprised when she hugged back.

*

The team was unusually quiet when they gathered the next week. Batgirl had her mask off, but that didn’t help cut the tension in the room.

Steph looked at them, seeing their faces on hearing the news. Bart looked like a kicked puppy, and Cassie…

Cassie was definitely going to murder someone.

“Why didn’t he tell me?!” she shouted, pacing furiously through the room. “He could have come to me and talked about this!”

“What would he have said?” Steph asked. “I asked Dick, and he said Conner didn’t have all the facts, just the bare minimum.”

“He still could have talked to me!” Cassie said. “Told me he was leaving to join the dark side and broken it off like a decent person! Now I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do!”

“Your personal life aside, we’re still in a hard position,” Steph said. “Superboy has joined with an enemy and we don’t know what he’ll tell him.”

Cassie glared. “Lex Luthor may be dangerous, but he’s also human. Your boyfriend ran off and last I heard, he was working for the Demon’s Head.”

“We aren’t discussing Tim,” Steph said. “And Tim hasn’t joined Ra’s, he’s just...using him and his connections for a case.”

“And what’s more important?” Cassie asked. “Tim’s case or his team? He could betray all of us, just as easily as Conner could!”

“He won’t,” Steph said. “I know Tim won’t...I don’t know about Conner. He’s not working on anything, he just decided he’d rather be a Luthor now.”

“He wasn’t given a choice, after everyone fucking gaslighted him for seventeen years!”

“He had every choice!” Steph said. “He could have asked Superman what happened instead of assuming the worst and running off! He just wanted an excuse to shove it to Bruce, who, might I remind you, is fucking dead!”

“Stop!” Batgirl shouted.

Cassie and Steph turned to her. Batgirl was glaring, but there were tears in her eyes. She swallowed a few times before she spoke.

“Conner and Tim are both my brothers,” she said. “Whoever’s blood they have...whoever they go to. I have people caring for Tim...and Conner made his choice. We cannot change their actions. We can only prepare for what may happen.”

There was silence for a moment before Steph took a breath. “I’m sorry, Cassie,” she said. “I know you’re hurting.”

Cassie nodded. “I just...I can’t help him.”

“I know.”

They hugged each other for a moment before they broke apart and sat down.

“So,” Bart said. “Um...orders?”

Steph shook herself. “Cassie, can you take patrols in Metropolis since Conner is...indisposed?”

“Sure,” Cassie said. “If Wonder Woman doesn’t need me elsewhere.”

“Bart, keep on with Bludhaven,” Steph said. “Just a runthrough when you have time.”

“Got it,” Bart said.

“Batgirl, we’re going to continue with things in Gotham, but be on-call.”

“Always.”

“And if anyone hears from either of them…” Steph swallowed back her tears. “Just let the rest of us know.”

*

Steph probably should have told someone her plans. Should have at least tried to reassure Cassie that she would make things right. Should have reported to Batman.

But...well, it wasn’t Spoiler walking up the lawn to the Luthor house. It was just Stephanie Brown, and Stephanie Brown didn’t answer to Batman.

She took a deep breath as she rang the bell, rehearsing in her head. If she could just get inside the house, she was sure she could convince Conner to come back.

The door opened to a steel-faced woman in a pantsuit. Steph swallowed. “I...I’m looking for Conner,” she said. “I’m a friend.”

The woman’s expression didn’t change. “Conner isn’t in,” she said. “And he doesn’t want to see anyone.” She slammed the door in Steph’s face.

Steph stared for a moment before her jaw set. Maybe she couldn’t find Tim. Maybe she couldn’t guarantee her own happiness.

But dammit if anyone was going to ruin Cassie’s.

*

She definitely should have reported to Batman first.

But she had gone all the way to Metropolis already, and technically she was outside his jurisdiction. And Superman certainly wasn’t going to stop her.

Stephanie Brown couldn’t get in to see Conner, but maybe Spoiler could.

The side of the house was ridiculously easy to climb, the windows more than wide enough to get into. Steph did wonder at the lack of security, but she figured that Luthor relied on Superman being too lawful to try and confront him in his home.

Which was probably true, but Spoiler...well, Spoiler always toed the lines.

She got in through one of the windows, open to circulate the summer air. She crept along the hallway, wondering which room was Conner’s, if he’d be willing to listen to her…

A light clicked on and Steph found herself in the familiar position of looking down the barrel of a gun.

“Don’t move.” The security guard holding the gun wasn’t too intimidating on his own, but there wasn’t much space in the hallway to disarm him.

Steph tensed for a fight, trying to calculate her odds.

The guard wasn’t impressed. “Come in quietly and you won’t get hurt.”

Steph debated, but then decided that seeing Luthor was probably a better idea than trying to fight in this space. She let the guard poke her through the door into a large office.

Lex Luthor was at the desk, face blank. Steph of glad of her mask, not wanting to break composure here.

“Spoiler...so glad you could join us.”

She didn’t answer.

Luthor didn’t seem to notice. “I’m going to assume you’re the same brat who came by earlier trying to get your hands on my son.”

“Let him go,” Steph said. “Let him go home.”

“He came to me,” Luthor said. “He wants nothing to do with the Bat or his house...he wants to be with his true father.”

“He doesn’t know the truth!” Steph said, her voice rising. “He doesn’t know what you did!”

“He doesn’t need the messy details,” Luthor said. “The point is, he doesn’t want to see you.”

Steph was tempted to take off her mask to glare at him, but kept still.

“You’ve broken into my home,” Luthor said. “I could just call the police, but I have no doubt you’d worm your way out of that.” He stood and pressed a few buttons on his phone. “But I have better ways to keep you from coming back.”

More men came into the room, surrounding her, all armed. Steph took a fighting stance. “Try it.”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Luthor said. “I just don’t want you to escape. Fortunately, you’ve been enough of a pain for there to be quite the bounty on your head.”

Steph tried to fight. Tried to keep their hands off of her, but there were too many of them. Her utility belt was wrestled off, her weapons stripped away, even as she threw kicks and punches. She did disarm a few of the men, injured several more, but in the end, there was only so much she could do. One of them ziptied her wrists and forced her to her knees.

Luthor checked his phone. “He’s waiting outside,” he said. “Don’t be too loud...we don’t want to wake the boy.” He smirked. “I’ll tell him you said hello.”

Steph struggled all the way out of the office and down the steps. She took out several more kneecaps with strong kicks before one of the larger guards hit her over the head, knocking her senseless. She was still reeling when she was thrown into the trunk of a car, and then there was nothing but darkness and a feeling of dread.

*

Hours later, she woke up again. Her head wasn’t hurting, so she guessed she didn’t have a concussion. She wasn’t in the car anymore, but was tied to a chair in a dark room. Steph groaned. She had already spent enough time tied to chairs in dark rooms, and never in the fun way.

“Who is it this time?” she snapped.

There was movement to the side. Steph turned, realizing her mask and hood had already been taken off, and saw the Black Mask standing over her.

She tried not to be afraid. “What do you want?”

“You ruined one of my better deals,” Black Mask said. “You and Batgirl. I intend to make you pay.”

“Luthor sold me.”

“Mr. Luthor was kind enough to call in the bounty. And he didn’t ask for the money.”

“He just wants me out of his way.”

“And I want you out of mine.” She couldn’t see Black Mask smirking, but she could feel it. “I don’t care who you are. No one gets in my way.” He stepped away and picked up a power drill from the corner.

*

It might have been hours before Batgirl found her, it might have been days. Steph couldn’t tell time anymore, couldn’t think of anything except the sweet release of death.

Because death had to be better than this. Death had to be better than pain and darkness and mocking words reminding her.

In the few moments she got when she could temporarily forget the pain, her mind went back to Tim. Part of her didn’t want to die, didn’t want to leave him with the guilt that would come from leaving her to this end. But another part was angry with him for not being here, and that part...well, that part felt slightly vindicated for a second that this would be his punishment.

But that part was quickly silenced. Let anything else punish Tim--just let her stop hurting.

By the time Batgirl arrived, Steph had lost any thought of Tim, any thought of home. She barely even recognized that the black shape moving toward her wasn’t the same one that had been tormenting her.

But then she was untied, and Batgirl was pulling her up, silent but strong. Steph managed to rally enough consciousness to keep her feet, trying to keep Batgirl from carrying her entirely. She didn’t really comprehend much more until they were outside, on the street.

“BATMAN!” she heard Batgirl call above her. Why was she shouting for him, Batman was dead, Tim was dead, Steph would die soon…

There was a gust of wind and then stronger arms lifting her, taking her into the sky, and Steph couldn’t even open her eyes to thank the reaper for taking her away.

*

She woke next in the Batcave, in bed, surrounded by wires and monitors. She didn’t know what had happened, or how she got there. She figured she was alive, because she still hurt.

She turned to her head to see Batgirl--no, Cass sitting beside her. Steph could barely remember ever seeing Cass out of costume--even at the Wayne Gala, the evening gown had been like a mask. But now Cass was curled in a chair, wearing a pair of athletic shorts and a too-big sweatshirt and looking...scared.

Steph didn’t think Batgirl could ever be scared, but clearly Cassandra Cain could be.

“Cass?” Steph whispered.

A tiny hand slipped into hers. “Hurt,” Cass said. “But will live.”

“Thank you,” Steph whispered.

*

Steph left the cave much sooner than anyone thought was reasonable, but she couldn’t stay there. Couldn’t lie in a bed, surrounded by everything she’d lost. Couldn’t look around the rooms without thinking that Tim should be there.

She didn’t tell anyone she was going. She knew that Batman would have stopped her, or Superman would give her the Disappointed Face that made her feel guilty even though he wasn’t her dad, wasn’t even someone she knew well.

It didn’t matter. Steph slipped out of the cave, made her way home, slower than usual. It was odd to take the stairs, but her injuries meant that she could hardly swing in through the window.

Cass arrived a few hours later. She didn’t say anything, didn’t berate Steph for coming home. She just sat down next to her, no doubt to continue to nurse her back to health. Steph couldn’t complain. Maybe she couldn’t stay in the Batcave, but it was nice to have someone care for her.

After several hours of silence, though, Cass began to speak. “My father was cruel to me,” she said. “My mother...she wasn’t kind, but she had moments where...where I thought she cared. My father, though...he never did. His heart was made of coal.”

“I never knew my mother,” Steph said. “My father…he couldn’t accept me. He could never be kind.”

“I ran away,” Cass said. “I became the Orphan...I used the skills he taught me against him and his. I wanted to be more than his weapon.” She lay down next to Steph, staring at the ceiling. “I didn’t know what a father could be until I saw Batman and Robin...Dick, when I first noticed, but I saw them all. They were all different, and he treated them all differently, but...I could see he loved them. I could see that he wouldn’t hurt them.”

“And…”

“I decided I wanted him to be my father.” Cass was crying now, more emotional than Steph had ever seen her. “I wanted to be part of that family...then I was, and I saw them...Jason and Conner and Damian...and they were all so...rebellious. So angry. And I wondered...how could they be angry when they had the best dad in the world?”

“I suppose even the best fathers have their faults,” Steph said. “Tim said...things were always rough between Bruce and Conner, and Jason’s angry all the time...but...I guess they didn’t know how lucky they were. Maybe Bruce was an emotional void, but he never tried to hurt them.”

“How bad is it that we just wanted a father who wouldn’t hurt us?”

Steph pulled Cass into her arms, even though it hurt. “I don’t know,” she said. “I just...I miss him, and I miss Tim, and Conner...and I wish I could save just one of them.”

“I do too,” Cass said. “But I’m really glad I could save you.”

*

“I have news.”

Three months had passed since the Black Mask had hurt her, and Steph was just starting to be able to function normally again. She was hopeful that if she went back on patrol soon, Batman wouldn’t send her home.

Cass had practically moved in, intent on seeing her well again. It was odd having someone else in this space after so long, but also nice. Cass didn’t take up much space, and was often gone anyway, Gotham and Young Justice needing her more than Steph.

But now…

“What kind of news?” Steph asked, her gut twisting. *Please don’t be Tim, please let him be safe, please let him be alive…*

“Superboy’s been moved to Cadmus...apparently right after your visit.”

Steph was standing at once. “We need to go,” she said. “If he’s there…”

“Superman already said no...we don’t have proof anything bad is happening. But it means Luthor’s occupied for the moment.”

“That’s not a comfort.”

“Clark also had his baby. He’ll be able to take care of things now.”

Steph bit her lip. “Have you told Cassie?”

Cass shifted a bit. “I...don’t think it’s a good idea. She doesn’t take orders well. Wouldn’t listen.”

“But lying to her…”

“If we burst in now, he might kill Conner.” Cass’s eyes were hard. “I won’t lose more of my family.”

Steph nodded. “Okay.” She hesitated. “I...I need kevlar, and cloth.”

Cass blinked. “It’s not time,” she said. “You’re not healed.”

“I have to,” Steph said. “I can’t...they need me out there.”

“It’s no good if you just collapse again. Gotham is in good hands. Metropolis has her champion. Cassie and Bart...they know what to do.”

“You mean I’m useless.” Steph tried not to sound bitter, but it was a hard thing. “You mean that I’m not needed...that no one wants me around.”

“That’s not it!” Cass said. “I mean that you don’t have to push yourself to get better too quickly.”

“Because Gotham will survive without Spoiler.” Steph went to the window and leaned on the ledge. “As long as it has Batman and Robin and Batgirl, no one else is necessary.”

“That’s not true,” Cass said. “Gotham won’t get better if her people just depend on Batman. We all give what we can to save her.”

Steph stared out the window, at the peaks and spires, the Wayne Enterprises sign shining out over it all, lighting up the shadows and bridges, the rickety fire escapes, the ramshackle apartments in between the ancient manors. The gargoyles, the stone office buildings, an ugly mix of everything and nothing, teeming with life, with death, with crime and hope and so much love.

“She’s so beautiful,” Steph said. “No wonder we all love her more than anything.”

Cass stepped up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. “She’s all we can rely on,” Cass said. “Cradle to grave, Gotham holds us. She may hurt us, but only because she hurts. And we...her children...we will heal her.”

Steph nodded. “We will...but how do I start without the mask?”

Cass was quiet for a long time. “You start by letting her care for you,” she finally said. “Then...you go back to Oracle and let her show you.”

*

“So,” Barbara said. “You’re down and out and want to help save the world.”

Steph shifted in the second seat. “I mean...I can’t just sit at home and do nothing.”

“True enough,” Barbara said. “And lord knows everything’s gone to hell lately.” She passed Steph a pair of headphones. “All right...I need you to monitor the movement, I’ve got five world governments to hack before Batman comes in.”

“Okay…” Steph said. “And what do I do?”

“Just tell them where the red dots are.” Barbara smiled and turned back to her own monitor. “I’m sure you’ll do great.”

It was one of the most exhausting nights of Steph’s life. She could watch all the dots, shout out coordinates, but everything moved so fast, contradictory reports and instructions coming over the comms. She took half a glance at Barbara in a slower moment. How did anyone keep up with this, plus all the other things Oracle did for the heroes?

“You’re doing fine, Spoiler,” Barbara said without looking up. “It’s a lot, but there’s less than most nights.”

“It’s easier on the other side,” Steph grumbled. “When you’re worrying about three blocks of Gotham instead of all of it.”

“True,” Barbara said. “But no one’s likely to punch you in the face down here...well, most of the time.”

“I suppose.”

“I know this part of it isn’t glamorous,” Barbara said. “It’s not as sexy to be sitting with a computer monitor, looking things up. But fighting crime has always been more than breaking up fights and stopping people in their tracks. Someone has to do the work to find those criminals.”

“I know that,” Steph said. “I know that not everything can be big and shiny.”

“Exactly,” Barbara said. “And to someone like Batman, it’s just as important to be able to sift through information as it is to survive a knife to the gut. Boring, maybe, but in the end, it saves more lives, in ways that a lot of people don’t even see.”

“I…” Steph hesitated. “I think everyone gets so caught up in the images...of Batman and Superman and all that...they see the people who save them instantly and don’t even realize that the person who really saves them is never even seen.”

“You’re right,” Barbara said. “But that doesn’t mean they aren’t worth saving.”

They fell silent again, returning to their work.

Hours later, Batman finally called down the comms. “Sun’s coming up...coming in now.”

“Understood,” Steph said.

Batman and Robin arrived not long after. Dick pulled off the cowl and smiled at Steph. “Great work,” he said.

Steph shifted. “It was...different.”

“But important,” Barbara said. “There’s more to heroeing than fighting.” She turned and handed Dick a flashdrive. “And here are the files you wanted, though I’m not seeing him on any of them.”

Steph sat up a bit.

“I didn’t think there would be,” Dick said. “But I’ll go through them anyway...he knows how to cover his tracks.”

“Still no call?”

“No...he’s doing something to keep us from detecting him.” Dick glanced at Steph. “Tim hasn’t called you, has he?”

She shook her head. “He’s probably not even with Ra’s right now.”

“And even if you did find him, he’d be gone before you could get to him,” Barbara said.

Dick sighed. “I know...I’m just…”

“We’re all worried,” Steph said. “For Tim, and Conner...but we can’t do anything for them now.”

“There’s always something we can do,” Dick said. “Even when it feels like we can’t.”

*

Working by Oracle’s side got easier. Steph found that the lights of the computer were soothing, her work watching over Gotham just as rewarding as fighting in the streets. She found that the Batcave, while often chaotic, was less troubling than living alone.

Barbara taught her the patterns of the city, the major players that Steph hadn’t even thought about. She taught Steph to hack computers, to extract information from anything, how to analyze it, how to plan with it. And the more Steph delved into the files, the more fascinating they were.

“You have more knowledge in here than any police department,” Steph said one night.

“More like I have the information of several police departments,” Barbara said. “Plus everything they miss.” She was quiet for some time. “My father is a good man,” she said. “He does his work well, and he does everything he can to help Gotham. But he has his failings...there are some things he could never quite grasp...always a few puzzle pieces he could never put together.”

“Like what?”

“Well,” Barbara said. “Put it this way--when the incident happened that put me in this chair, all of the evidence that would lead to him realizing I was Batgirl was there. But the conclusion he came to was that Dick was abusing me.”

Steph blinked. “But...that’s ridiculous!”

“Is it?” Barbara asked. “My father is a good detective, but his own biases get in the way, along with his own assumptions. To him, believing the circus brat brought into high society had hurt his daughter was a more logical conclusion than his daughter being a superhero and not telling him. It’s what’s kept him from figuring out any of our secrets...he just can’t make the leap. But it’s also what keeps him from solving the cases that we do...both lack of information and his own shortcomings keep him from closing the case.”

“Do you ever feel guilty about not giving him your skills?” Steph asked.

“Sometimes,” Barbara said. “I know that I could go down to the police department, hand them my hard drives, and solve most of their cold cases and put a lot of people in jail...some of whom truly deserve to be there. But some of the people I’d incriminate don’t deserve punishment, and some of the cases they have should be unsolved. And…” She swallowed. “And there are some types of love that outweigh all others. I could tell my father that Dick is Batman, and he probably wouldn’t do anything about it, but...but I can’t betray Dick, even if it means betraying my own father.”

Steph nodded. “Is it hard, to love someone when you can see all their flaws?”

“Yes,” Barbara said. “But at the same time...well, his flaws are endearing. His biases always tilt toward what he thinks is best for me, and while he’s not the greatest detective in the world, he’s still pretty damn good. And...if I ever do tell him...I just hope he’ll be proud of me for the work I’ve done.”

*

Some months later, Cass came down, a bundle of purple in her arms. “We need Spoiler,” she said.

Barbara only nodded. “I’ve got it...if you’re ready.”

Steph stood and nodded. “I am.” She took the costume--resewn, rebuilt, lighter than before, less of a mask. This one was more free, less restrictive. “Where are we going?”

“Batman has called Young Justice to the Watchtower,” Cass said. “And he said all of us. He has a mission for us.”

Steph nodded. “Ten minutes.”

They were off shortly after, Cass piloting the Batplane while Steph tried to steady herself. She was going back in the field. As much as Barbara had taught her these last months, she was ready to do more.

They arrived to see Wonder Girl and Impulse already waiting, Batman standing in front of them. “Good,” he said. “I have a job for you.”

“What is it?” Cassie asked, looking scared.

“Luthor and Superboy have left Cadmus,” Batman said. Cassie’s eyes widened. “Superboy hasn’t come home yet, and Superman told us we aren’t to force him to come home,” Dick continued. “But now that they’re out of Cadmus, we can move on it.”

“But...you said there was no evidence…” Steph began.

“No, but he’s had Kon in there for months,” Batman said. “Which means he probably has far more information about Kryptonian biology than we’d like. I want you to go in and pull everything they have, and then erase it from their logs. Covert recon--just get the information sent over to Oracle and out of their hands. Understood?”

“Completely,” Steph said.

“Yes, sir,” Bart said.

Cass nodded, but Cassie looked uncertain. “I…”

“Wonder Girl,” Batman said. “I know this is difficult for you...it’s hard for all of us. But I need you to do this.”

Cassie nodded. “We’ll get it for you.”

“Good.” Batman nodded and turned to go.

The others turned to Steph, and she remembered that she was their leader. “All right,” she said. “Oracle keeps the Batplane kitted with everything we need to transmit straight to her...it shouldn’t take too long to get everything off. Come on.”

They boarded the plane. Bart was unusually still, Cassie very quiet. It suddenly occurred to Steph that she hadn’t seen them since…

“You didn’t even see him?” Cassie asked a few minutes later.

Steph shook her head. “I tried...they wouldn’t let me.”

“He could be dead,” Cassie said. “He could be dead and we just don’t know it yet.”

“Batman would know,” Steph said. “If anything had happened...if he was...Batman wouldn’t hide that from us.”

“The old Batman would have,” Bart said. “He wouldn’t tell us until the mission was complete.”

Steph bit her lip. “I know, but...Rhy-El isn’t like that.”

The others fell silent and didn’t speak again until Batgirl landed the plane in Metropolis.

Masks were put on, gloves in place. Wonder Girl found a hairtie and bound up her hair. “Pin yours,” she snapped at Impulse.

He pouted, but did as he was told.

They slipped out to the street--Batgirl had landed in a field a few blocks from Cadmus and shielded the plane so it wouldn’t be found. Steph looked over her team and nodded. She hande each of them a small device. “Plus these into the computers,” she said. “They’ll extract all the data and erase it at the same time. Then we just have to take it all back to Oracle.”

“What if they use paper files?” Batgirl asked.

“Then we take them with us,” Steph said. “Let’s go.”

They slipped through the streets to the lab. It took Batgirl less than a minute to get through the security system and they were inside.

“Spread out,” Steph whispered. “Any computer you find, plug in and get everything.”

The others nodded and they got to work. Steph moved to one of the computers and started pulling the data.

After an hour, she had gone through three hard drives, pulled some information, dodging the security guards. Sure, they were there, but not too many, less than expected. She was starting to think this would be easy…

And then she heard Wonder Girl swear over the comms.

“Wonder Girl?” Steph whispered.

“I will kill him,” Cassie said, her voice low. “I will fucking kill him!” There was a scream of rage, and then the sound of something breaking.

“Wonder Girl!” Impulse sounded panicked. “Stop!”

“Impulse, what’s happening?” Steph asked.

“Oh shit…”

There were more sounds of breaking, more screaming, and then the alarms started.

Steph turned and ran toward where she had last seen Wonder Girl go. “Impulse, do you have her?”

“Sort of!” There were people moving now, the guards dashing around. “She’s...not in control.”

Steph turned as a guard reached her, punching him in the face. He went down and she kept running. “Where are you?”

“Third floor,” Impulse said. “Maybe...I don’t know, six rooms in? This whole place is complicated!”

More breaking, and then another swear word. “Oh, fuck...Spoiler, we need to go!”

“What…”

Steph had just run up the stairs when she saw the smoke. “Batgirl?!”

“Getting out!” Batgirl called. “What happened?!”

“I don’t…” Steph coughed. The smoke was increasing and she could see flames now. “Im…”

There was a rush of wind and Impulse was pulling her outside. He didn’t pause until they were back at the plane, leaving Steph dizzy. Wonder Girl was next to her, looking enraged. Impulsed only paused to put them down before he was gone again, bringing Batgirl back a moment later.

“What happened?” Steph demanded.

Wonder Girl looked defiant. “I found all his files on Kon,” she said. “I sent them to Oracle, and then…”

“Then she went into a rage, smashed the computers, and knocked over a bunch of chemicals that set the place on fire,” Impulse summarized.

“Why?!” Steph demanded.

Wonder Girl still looked furious, but there were tears in her eyes. “He was torturing him,” she said. “He hurt him…I couldn’t…”

“Back on the plane,” Steph ordered. “Batman can deal with this.”

*

“Well,” Batman said, back in the Cave, safe and alive. “It wasn’t a total loss.”

“I have everything I need, anyway,” Oracle said. “Spoiler, can you help me decrypt it?”

“Of course,” Steph said.

“Thank you.”

Batman was still glaring. “What part of covert recon was misunderstood?” he asked.

Wonder Girl glared at him. “Look at what I sent,” she said. “Look at what he did to Conner and tell me you wouldn’t have reacted the same way.”

Oracle turned to the computer and started typing. Slowly, everything appeared, every detail…

Batman’s face grew more angry as he looked at the monitors, reading. “Kryptonite injections…scans…extracting the inferior genetics,” he muttered. “That son of a…”

“Would you have done any different?” Wonder Girl asked. “That fire…at least they won’t hurt anyone else that way.”

Batman was very quiet for a long time. “Go home,” he said. “I’ll let Wonder Woman deal with this.”

Wonder Girl nodded. “Impulse?”

“Yeah,” Impulse said. “I’m coming.”

They were gone a moment later. Steph looked at Dick, and Barbara, and Cass, wondering what was next.

“Dick…” Barbara begain.

“I know,” he said. “It’s…”

“We can help him,” Barbara said. “We know what was done, we can find cures…”

“No,” Dick said. “We can’t…I don’t have a background in science and you’re no medic…Alfred might be able to come up with something, but it would take years. We need someone smarter than us…someone with higher intelligence than me, someone who never stops, no matter how stupid or hopeless things get.”

Steph nodded. “We need to find Tim.” She turned to Cass. “Do you think…?”

“I hear whispers only,” Cass said. “But if he knows Conner needs him…maybe…”

“Is Conner enough?” Steph asked. “If I wasn’t, and Clark wasn’t, and Terry wasn’t…”

“I don’t know.” Cass turned. “Permission to leave Gotham?”

“Granted,” Dick said. “Spoiler…you’re back in the field.”

Steph nodded. “Yes, Batman.”

*

Steph stared out her window, alone.

“Tim,” she said. “I know you can hear me…wherever you are…if you choose to listen. Come home…we need you here…but you know that. You know I need you…you know I love you. And you know I’ll wait, but…I don’t have forever.” She stared across the distance, across her city, as though if she looked hard enough, she would see him. “Come home, husband…because I won’t wait in the ivory tower until you do.”

She turned and put on her mask. The night had fallen, and Gotham was calling.  



End file.
